Cross My Heart, You Lied
by Maggie9
Summary: This Is A Charity/Fox story.
1. Default Chapter

* This takes place after Miguel & Charity`s wedding was ruined. 

She ran out the front doors of her church. She felt wet salty tears roll down her made up face. She felt her long blond curls fly loose from her up do. And she saw the soft white fabric of her dress sweep the dirty, snowy ground. She didn't care that all she had done this morning was getting ruined. All that mattered now was getting as far away as possible. "Charity "A male voice yelled after her "Wait". She didn't stop, but kept running. She ran faster then she ever had in her life. "Why" she asked herself "Why didn't i see this before". "Please" the voice called again "I love you, Charity". "You don't love me" she though "You love her". She heard the voice stop and she ran into a ally way. She finally stopped long enough to catch her breath. She leaned against a wall and listened. Silence. "Thanks God" she whispered into the night air. She then realized how cold she was. After all she was standing in a dark ally way, in the middle of the night, on the 24th of December. All she had on was a long puffy, strapless white wedding gown. She hugged her arms close to her chest. "Miss" A voice asked "Are you all right". She looked up into the bluest eyes she had ever seen. "She didn't answer, just shivered. "I was at your wedding, i saw what happened, i am very sorry" he told her. He walked a step closer to her and she back away "I don't want to hurt you, you must be very cold. Here" he said handing her his coat to his black tux "Thanks" she mumbled putting it on. "Charity, i think you should go back to the church, or home or some where. Because its cold out and you could freeze" he suggested. "I don't care" she admitted. She slipped down the wall till she was sitting on the cold snow. "Well you should care" he told her. He moved closer and sat beside her "You know people care about you". "No they don't. Every one who has loved me left" she said wiping away a tear. "Like who?" he asked handing her a tissue. "Thanks" she whispered. "Well who would leave a beautiful girl like you". "My father" she said "My mother, Miguel". "Why did your mother leave you" she asked wanting to know more. "She died" Charity answered painfully. "See she didn't leave you. I bet she would give anything to be back with her little girl again" he said comforting her "And your father" he asked. "he disappeared when i was 5" she said "So come up with one for that" she smiled. "See now that is a beautiful smile" he said. She laughed "Thanks". "And for Miguel. He's a loser who don't deserve you". "No" cried "i didn't deserve him"."Now now, it`s okay" he said feeling so bad for her. "No it isn`t & it never will be agian". "Come on i`ll take you home" he said takeing her hand. "I am not going home. He`ll be there & so will she"she said picturing Kay & Miguel. She shivered at the though. "Well you cannot stay here. Your freezeing" he said feeling her head. "Actually you have a fever.Your burning up. Now you really need to get inside". "I am not going home" she said agian. "fine. I`ll take you to my place" he suggested helping her up. "I don`t even know you" she pointed out. "My Name is......" he began but before he could tell her she fainted to the ground. "oh no" he cried picking her up into his arms. He held her tight and ran back to his car at the parked at the chrch where not one soul was left. He realized that the wedding ended an hour ago "I like this girl" he said putting her into his back seat. 

*Should i keep going. Please R&R   
  
  
  
  



	2. So what is your name?

  
Charity awoke in a large bed. She rolled over expecting to see her husband Miguel. But when she looked he wasn`t there. Then she remembered the awful truth. Miguel had gotten Kay pregeant. But if she wasn`t in the Harmony Inn on her honey moon then where was she???.**"Good morning"** A familer voice said. She blicked and looked towards the door. The guy from last night was standing there with a breakfast tray. **"Where am I?"** she asked**."My house"** he answered.** "Where your house"** she laughed. **"Harmony, New England" **he joked.** "haha"** she said sitting up. She realized she was still wearing her wedding dress, . "**Who are you" **she asked confused.** "Let`s just call me your gardian angel" **he laughed bringing over the tray.** "What happened last night"** she asked biting into a strawberry muffin. "**You fainted, and i brought you here because you said you didn`t want to go home" **he answered. "**oh icic**" she said takeing a sip of honey tea "**You really must be an angel"** she laughed "** Who else would have brung me home". "I dunno. But i do know i have never been called an angel before"** he laughed. "**I really have to thank you**" she said. **"It`s fine"** he said shrugging it off "**But how do you feel. You had very bad fever"**. He leaned over and felt her forhead** "You feel hot, but not as bad as last night, and that's a good thing" **he said.** "It is"** she agreed. "**So do you like your breakfast"** he asked hopefully. "**I love it. Did you make it"** she asked. "**Me!**" he laughed **"make breakfast, are you kidding. You would be dead by now"**. She laughed **"I'm sure your not that bad**" she said sweetly. He looked her over, she was so sweet and beautiful too. That was a rare thing in a women. **"So can you please tell me your name**" she asked. "**It`s.."** he began but a voice cut him off **"Charity Standish what are you doing here". **She looked up to see Ivy Crane. **"Mrs Crane"** she asked looking from Ivy to the mystery man** "I don`t understand". "I am.." **he began. "**Charity"** Theresa asked shocked **"What are you doing here?. Sam has all of Harmonys men out looking for you!. Oh Charity, Miguel is so worried. He loves you so much. He is here actually"** Theresa went on. But Charity didn`t listin She just looked at her mystery man "**Why am i at the Crane mansion" **she asked. He looked down ashamed. **"Because he is my son"** Ivy explained.**"Why didn`t you tell me" **she asked. "** I tried!"** he explained "**But everytime something happened".**He waited for her to say she hatde the Cranes for some reason or asy she hated him but instead "**You still never told me your name". **He looked up happily **"It`s Fox Crane"** he answered. She held out hre hand **"Nice to meet you Fox".**


	3. Please Dont Leave!

*Never mind what i said about the pink night gown Charity is still in her wedding dress.& I ment to asw they leave for awhile!sorry 

**"Fox that you still didn`t explain why you have Sam`s niece in your BED!!!!!!!!!" **Ivy asked. **"It`s a long story" **he started to say, but was interrupted by Miguel running into the room. "**Charity let me explain"** he said frankly . Then he noticed she was in Fox Cranes`s bed room in his bed & in a wedding gown "**Charity why are you in His bed"**. He asked pointing at Fox like a vermon. **"Because......because..."**Charity mumbled on. **"****Oh i cannot handle this"**She yelled jumping out of the bed. Faster then anyone could do anything Charity and fled the room. **"****Charity" **Fox & Miguel called. Fox leaped from the bed and ran into the hall in time to see a piece of long white silk float out the door. "**oh no"** he whispered.**"Where is she"** someone asked. He felt a sharp tug turn him around **"What did you do to my fiancée"** Miguel shouted. **"Hate to break it to you man"**Fox chuckled **"But she ain`t your any more". "You better not every lay a hand on her or i swear to god**" Miguel warned. "**I would never hurt her" **Fox said boldly **"I won`t make the same mistake you did, And if you don`t mind i would like to go out and find my friend, because we are in the middle of a snow storm, she is wearing a tiny wedding dress, and she is sick" **Before Miguel could answer Fox was gone out the front door. **"Don't just stand there, Miguel. Go find her"** Theresa persuaded. **"Thanks Sis" **Miguel said flying out the door.

Charity sat down in Harmony`s park. She hugged her arms close to her chest. She felt worse then she had last night, but of course last night Fox had helpped her. She really wanted to get to know him more. She anted to head back to the Crane Masion and see him, but she felt so tried. She stood up anf fell back down agian. She lay freezeing in the cold snow.The last thing she remembered seeing before her world turned black was a picture of Fox`s smiling face

**"Mom, I hate you"** Kay screamed at her mother. **"Kay please"** Grace said trying to reason with her daughter "**You don`t have to leave"."Well will you kick Charity out"** Kay said tapping her foot **"Kay, honey i cannot do that"** Grace said her heart splitting in two. **"Well fine then, I am leaving"** Kay said through her orange T-shirt into her suite case. "**Please'** He mothre begged **"Katherine Elizabeth Bennet, you are haveing a baby and you cannot live on your own". "Daddy will live with me" **She smirked. **"Sam" **Grace asked** "What will be do". "Honey how about we move just for a little while, I can take care of Kay. It would be for the better. We could stay with Hank for a little"** Sam suggested. Grace

Fox searched for Charity, but he could not find her any where. He was so tried so he looked for a place to sit down and think. Then he spotted a bench. As he moved closer to it he saw that there was a large white object laying in front og the bench. Then a thouhg came "Charity was dressed all in white. **"Charity"** he screamed into the night. he ran to her and brushed the snow off her face. Her lips where a light shade of blue, and her face was as pale as a ghosts. **"Oh please don't be dead"** he begged her. he felt for a pulse and found a very faint one. **"Get off her**" a voice called. Fox didn't listen and picked up the girl. **"She is dying**" he said rushing past a heart broken Miguel **"Charity" **he said crying her name** "I'm here"."Like she cares" **Fox said looking around for his car. Miguel ignored Fox's remark.**"Oh Charity please don`t leave"**   



	4. Angel!

*It`s short but i wanted to post this right away. 

Fox slumped down in his seat. His face was wet from the raging blizzard outside. He remembered how high her tempture was when he had put her into his car. She was hot as fire. Whenever he shut eyes he saw her crumpled up in the snow. He bite into the Mar`s bar he had bought, it tasted like rubber.** "Where is my niece"** he heard a women asked. He looked up to see a women with bright red hair run into the room **"Where is Charity?"**. **"Mrs. Sandish?"** Fox assumed. She looked up suprised **"Mrs, Bennit**" she answered "**Who are you?"**. **"Fox, I found Charity. I am sorry, i just figured you had the same last name"** he said embarrsed. **"Oh that`s okay"** she said "**How is she**?" she asked. **"I don`t know. They won`t answer me!' **he said regretfully. **"Mrs. B" **A voice called. **"Miguel?**" she asked confused **"What arre yoy doing here?"**. **"I found Charity?" **he answered eyeing Fox**. "But I though..... never mind"** she said shakeing her head. **"Grace"** A voice called. **"David"** Grace said running to him **"They won`t tell us how she is"**. David felt a stap hit his heart. he had a very soft spot for Charity.** "Mom, I am so sorry"** John said "**I pray to God she will be okay. Char is my best friend". "I do to, son"** she said hugging him. **"So where`s Sam?"** David asked. **"With Kay"** Grace said witha sigh **"both of them moved in with Hank, for some reason don`t ask."**. While all this was happening Fox decided to sneak in and see Charity. He walked behind the curtain and saw her laying on a bed. Her face was paler then it was when he had brung her here. "**Charity" **he whispered** "It`s me Fox"**. She sat beside her bed, in a chair. He took a hold of her hand "**Please don`t leave Charity. I just met you, and I really want to get to know you. You seem like a perfect angel, & i never met an angel before" **he joked. **"But please i beg to you, don`t leave. I feel like I have known you forever. I think i`m falling...**" he said. he stopped himself before he could say love. He stoppde and watched the machines beep and buzz. He watched her for 2 hours, and talked to her about everything (Eve had noticed him, but didn`t bother to upset him). "Well I guess I better go and let your aunt Grace come in" he said. He bent down and kissed her hand,which he was still holding. As her sat back up her felt a tight squeeze on his hand. he looked down and saw that Charity`s hand washolding tightly on to his. He looked up in surprise. he saw that he eyes were bearly open, but she was awake.** "Charity"** he said in delight**. "Hey you"** she siad weakly **"You were not thinking about leaveing were you.I need an extra angel tonight**". She closed her eyes agian before opening them again **"Thanks, for saveing my life ,agian angel".** He smiled and she closed her eyes agian. **"Good night, Charity"** he said placeing a kis on her cheek. She smiled and whispered **"good night to you to angel boy".** He felt her hand go limp in his and new she was asleep. He let it drop to the bed and he walked out softly. he asw that Mrs,Bennit was asleep on a couch, David was watching her, John was busying writeing & Miguel was pacing. **"Fox, what happened**" Mrs. Russell asked rushing over. **"She woke up, but she is asleep agian"** he said.** "She talked and stuff, but she couldn`t really keep her eyes open. Should we worry" **he asked. "No not at all, she should be herself agian tomorrow" she said. "**That`s wonderful!**" Fox exclaimed. "What`s wonderful" Grace asked opening her eyes "Dr. Russell says Charity should be better by tomorrow" Fox said smiling brodly.** "Oh that is wonderful!. Thank you Eve"** Grace said standing up and hugging her bedt friend. Eve shrugged "I wouldn`t thank me. This young man is the one that helped her along. She was quiet sick, but he talked to her and acted as if she was awake and sure enough she awoke". "Oh thank you so much" Grace said hugging him. Fox stood bewildered. It was the frist hug he had very received. **"Your welcome, but i care for Charity very much. Even though i haven`t known her long," _"Try a day"_**_ Miguel snorted_ "**I consider her a best friend**" he said thinking back to when he frist saw her walking down the alse. "**Thank you so much" ** Grace said smiling sweetly **"But I think you should go home and get some rest. I am sure Charity will want to see you when she awakes & should hope you will be awake"** Grace laughed. Fox had to laugh **"I'm sure your right. I will be back bright and early tomorrow"** he insisted. **"I am looking forward to seeing you agian **" Grace said kissing his cheek. **"Same to you Mrs.Bennit" ** Fox said walking towards the door.

Miguel stood and watched Charity sleep. He loved her so much. She should be my wife, he though. If it wasn`t for Kay. Man, what happened to the girl I once new. That girl whould not have gotten evil to make me make love to her.


	5. Pink Roses ,Snow Boarding & Angel

Fox stepped into his huge house. All the lights were turned off and the house was silent. **"Thanks for waiting up for me" **he whispered. Nobody whispered back. He walked slowly up to his bedroom. When he opened the door he saw that Charity`s breakfast tray still lay have eaten on his bed. **"Oh and thanks for cleaning my room"** he whispered his invisible parents. He sighed and threw himself in the bed. He shut his eyes, and was out like a light. But the last thing he saw was Charity running tearfully from the church. 

.~*~ Fox jumped up with a start. He was in a cold sweat. He looked at his alarm clock. 6:00 am, he read. **"Well I won`t get back to sleep now'** he though. He got out of bed and got a shower. By the time he was dressed and ready to go, it was 7. He walked past his mother, Fathers, Ethan & Gwen, & Theresa`s room. Just as he was about to open the front door a voice called his name "Fox, where on earth are you going". He turned to see his mother. "Good morning mother" he said.** "I asked you a question, Fox"** she said rubbing her eyes. "**I am going to see a friend"** he answered simpley. "**Oh, i see. It wound not happen to be Sam`s niece would it?"** she asked. **"Yes it would. why?"** he answered & questioned." **Because, when Grace finds out that you are my son, you won`t ever see her agian. And she won`t like it that I am harboring her daughter & soon to be ex husband either" **Ivy laughed. Fox was stunned **"But mother, Grace said last night they were with Hank Bennit". "She was mistaken**" Ivy said as Kay walked in. **"Well good morning Ivy"** she siad kissing her on the cheek. "**Good morning dear**" Ivy said. Fox`s heart broke. His mother cared for other people`s children then she did him. **"Good bye mother, Katherine"** he said hastly and hurried out.** "What`s his problem" **Kay asked.** "He is just mad because he knows your mother wil never allow him to be with Charity". "Charity" **Kay said brighting **"This gives me a great idea"**

Fox walked into the hospital. he saw Grace was still asleep. But this time in David's arms. he felt happy that she wasn't alone while her husband was with his mother. He didn't see Miguel ot Dr. Russell around so he walked into Charity's room carrying a dozen pink roses. He saw that Charity was laying awake in bed looking at the wall. **"Good morning beautiful"** he said getting her attention. She turned when she heard his voice** "Good Morning angel boy" **she laughed. **"These are for you" **he said handing her the roses. Her face brightened "**I love pink roses" **she said takeing this from Fox`s held out hand. "**How are you feeling"** he asked sitting beside her bed **"Miserable. But better not that your here" **she said. **"Well thanks" **he said smiling **"Are you hungry". "Well I haven't eaten since your great breakfast. So yah!"** she laughed.** "Well good, because i brought you this" **he sad hauling out a strawberry muffan "And this" he said handing her a hot choclate. **"Ohmigod. Thank you so much" **Charity saiud takeing the muffin and hot choclate **"I cannot believe you are here so early. It's barley even 8". "Well I wanted to see you**" he said. **"Thanks Angel Boy" **Charity said winking at him. Fox blushed. **"Good Morning sweetie"** A voice said. "**Aunt Grace" . "How are you feeling"** she asked**. "Better"** Charity answered looking at Fox. "**Fox could you give us a moment" **she asked. **"Sure Mrs. Bennit"** he said standing up.** "Come back later"** Charity asked. **"Promise" **he said walking out. "**Sweet heart we were very worried about you" **Grace said taking her niece's hand .** "I know"** Charity said looking down, remembering. "**Listin Charity, I just want to say that Miguel loves you very much. He wants to be with u he made that very clear. Me & your uncle feel that it`s up to you. If you wish to stay with Miguel or well leave him" **Grace said. "**I know Aunt Grace. I Love Miguel but I don`t know if I can forgive him. And then There is Kay. I mean she is haveing his child. It`s is not her fault". "I Know, Sweetie. It was evil`s.". "Thanks. Is Jess or Uncle Sam here"** she asked. **"Well Jessica was but I sent her home to get some rest and as for your uncle. Well he wanst tro be here but.........". "It`s okay. He feels like he should be with his daughter" **Charity smile and took her aunts hand **"I am fine. Really"."Okay. Do you want to see anyone. John, David & Fox are still here. Miguel was but he had to leave for Antonio's wedding". "I would like to see David & John**" she asked. "**Okay hun. One minute"**. A few minutes later David and John came in **"Hello Charity how are you?"** David asked kissing her forhead. **"Fine"** she said smiling. **"Hey Char"** John said " I** hope you that you get out of here soon". "Me to. Hey I saw you & Theresa together at the wedding. Trying to get a girlfriend" **Charity asked playfully. **"No" **he said blushing "**It's nothing to be embarrassed about Johnny boy. Theresa is great". "Yah well...we have a date tonight"** John said sheepishly. **"Well you move fast don`t you"** Charity laughed poking him. **" hey you never told me about a date" **David said.** "Yah whatever Dad". "I Hope you are feeling better soon. I still have to teach you and Jess how to snow board"** John said. "**Oh Yah I forgot about that. You know when I get out of here Me, You, Jess, Reese, Theresa"** she said winking** "& Fox could go up in the moutains boarding". "Fox" **John asked **"Well he seems nice enough. & as for Theresa I would love her to come. So yah we will see".** "**Thanks John" **Charity said kissing his cheek. "**Well we better get going John. I am awfully tried. I hope we see you out and about very soon,Charity" **David said hugging her. "**Bye Cuz" **John said hugging her.** "Bye David, John". ** Charity looked around her room. It seemed so much nicer with the pick roses. She plucked one out of the vase and took it to her noise. She smelled the wonderful smell and sighed** "Fox Crane" **she though**"What an angel".******

**"Charity Standish"** Fox whispered watching her smell a rose **"What an angel"**


	6. Packing, Home, & Strawberry Cheese Cake

* * *

**"Charity are you sure you want to leave, so soon after getting out of the hospatal" **Grace asked** ."Aunt Grace, It's great that your worried but it's been 5 days & I really need to get out of here. You promise you won't tell Miguel where I am" **she asked. "**Of course sweet heart". "Well I think that's it"** Charity gasped closing her suitcase. Grace laughed **"Well as long as your done, I think Ill go how see Jess is doing. Last time I check she was trying to jam her whole closet into her suit case"**. Charity laughed **"Well we aren`t leaveing till tomorrow"**. A wave of sadness fell over Grace`s face.** "Oh aunt Grace, don`t be upset. We are only going for a week. Me, Jess, & John will be fine. There will be Theresa, Reese, & Fox besides us". "I know sweet heart. I am glad Fox will be there, he has been such a good friend to you". "Thanks aunt Grace**" Charity said hugging her aunt.** "I better go" **Grace said heading out of the door.** "Jess, do you need an more help" she heard her call. "Do i ever" **Charity heard Jessica answer. Charity smiled to herself and sat on her bed. She though about her up coming trip. When John had asked Theresa she had agreeded. Pilar was to look after Ethan. Reese & Jess were glad they would get some alone time. And then there was Fox. He was being such a sweet heart to her, every day he arrived with pick roses. She picked a roses out of the many vases filling her room. She smelled it and smiled. She remembered the day she came home. Parts were not a sweet as the smell of her room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Flash Back~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

**"Welcome home Charity" **Jessica said rushing to embrace her cousin. "**Thanks Jess"** Charity said letting Jessica hug her tight.. "**Oh Charity we were so scared when we couldn`t find you". **Charity saw that Jessica was crying "**Jess don`t cry. I`m fine". "I know it`s just that...**". ""O**h Jessica, Charity is fine"** Reese said takeing his girlfriend into his arms. "**I think i`ll go upstarirs and take a hot shower"** Charity said pounding up the stairs**." Okay Charity. How about I make you guys some hot choclate & strawberry cheese cake. Me & Charity stopped into the new bakery and picked up some. We can have for when Charity is ready". "Yum"** John said going into the kitchen followed by David. "**That`s sound`s great mom**" Jessica said. **"Yah Mrs.B" **Reese agreeded. 

upstairs Charity walked into her bedroom. The last time she had been there she was getting ready for her wedding. But now her dreams weere gone and all she had left to do was move forward every day. She took her pick house and and a towl and headed to the bathroom. When she got out she decided to put on her new pink shrit and hip huggers that Aunt Grace & Jessica had helpped her pick out. She brushed her long blond hair and then walked down stairs. She saw that Grace was now cutting the cake into huge slices. Everyone was still there, except one extra. Fox was sitting at her kitchen table. **"Hey Charity your just in time. We just cut the cake & the hot choclate is ready**" Grace said. "**Thanks Aunt Grace**" Charity said walking over to the table where John, Fox, & Reese sat waiting for the cake to be served. Fox looked up and smiled, she smiled back. Then he mouthed '_the living room'_. She nodded and left the room "**We will be right back Aunt Grace". "Sure hun"** Grace said giving David a piece of cake. "**Thanks Grace"** David said smileing. "**Your welcome".** Grace smiled back. David had been three for her so much over the last few days. When Charity had been found, When she found out where Sam & Kay where, When she had filed for divorce from Sam 

**"What is it" **Charity asked. **"Hold On Beautiful"** Fox laughed. Charity smiled and waited. Fox walked over to the bench by the door and picked up something. He walked over to her with his hands behind his back "**Okay Beautiful, What hand".** She laughed **"Your right".** " sorry your wrong" he said sorrowfully. **"Fox"** she laughed. "**Okay okay. Here"** She gasped. Pink roses. "**Fox. You didn't have to. I still have the ones from the hospital". "There a day old" **he said handing the fresh dozen. **"Fox, i cannot believe you. Your such a sweetie"**. She put down the flowers and hugged him tight. Fox stood straight, but then put hi ands on her back and closed his eyes._'What was this girl doing to him'._** "Thank you so much" **she said pulling away. **"You are so welcome"** he laughed **"Now let`s go get some cake". "Okay let`s"** she agreed. They walked back into the kitchen. "Wow Charity where did you get the roses" Jessica teased knowing where they had come from. **"Fox" **she answered not catching on.** "Aunt Grace do you have another vase".Let me check, Charity**" her aunt said. A minute later the roses where sitting on the counter in a vase "**I`ll have to out them up in my room after" **She said sipping her hot chocolate.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End Of Flash Back~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**"I can`t wait to go"** Charity sighed putting the rose back.   
  



	7. Skiing, Crying, & Mc Donalds

Charity slipped into her stone colored pants, and her long sleeve lilac sweater. She had decided she wanted she wanted to look different for the start of her new life, so her & Jessica had gone down to the beauty parlor after they packed, & Charity had gotten a perm. Her long blonde hair now hung in beautiful curls. She put on her pale pink winter jacket and left her room. Down stairs Jessica, Reese, Theresa, Noah,   
Maggie,John & Fox awaited. John's best friend from school had flown in, & John seemed to hang on her every word. & Noah had flown in the day after she had come home, & him & Theresa hit it off. It seemed there was never going to be A Theresa & John. She shut her down and walked slowly down the stairs. The group stood talking by the door. "Hey Guys" she sad speaking up. They looked up to see the cheerful girl step down off the last step.**_ "Hey Cuz, Ready to go?" _**Noah asked. **_"Sure Am"_** she replied. **_"Great!"_** Fox said shooting her a dazzling smile. She smiled sweetly back at him. "**_So Kids, who's going with who"_** David asked standing beside Grace. **_"Well Jessica & Reese & Maggie & John. Me ,Theresa, Charity & Fox"_** Noah answered. **_"Okay you better get a move on" _**Grace said**_ "And please drive carefully". "Sure Mom" _**Jessica said **_"We Will"_**. Jessica, Noah, John, & Charity all kissed their mother good bye. Just as Fox was about to go out the door Grace called by "**_ Be Careful, Fox"_** She said. **_"I will Mrs. Ben net"_** he said nodding his head. **_"I know" _**she said smiled at him. She hugged him, and sent him off. Charity stood smiling in the door way. "**_Ready" _**she asked. **_"Yah"_** he answered. They smiled at each other, you could tell they had feelings for one another, and left.**_ "She looks happy"_** David commented. "**_She does doesn't she_**" 

So They all piled into the cars. John drove in one car & Noah in the other. The Cabin was 2 hours away from Harmony. They all were pretty tired, sience they had left at 6, so Fox offered to switch have way. Noah agreed. So for the frist hour, Charity & Fox said in the back. **_"Are you seriously going to try snow boarding"_** Fox asked. **_"Yah"_** Charity laughed **_"Me, Jess, & John are going to go the moment we get there "Count us in" _**Theresa said from the front seat. Noah had to laugh "**_Theresa when we were kids you could barely ski, yet alone snow board". "Well things change"_** Theresa said poking his side.**_ "They sure do" _**Noah flirted from the drivers seat. Theresa smiled and leaned back into her seat. **_"Do you wanna come"_** Charity asked.** _"Sure. I love snowboarding". "Really, Well you will have to help me. john said he would teach me, but i am so not going to be sailing down hills any time soon"_ **Charity laughed. Fox smiled. He had grown to love that laugh, so much over the last week. "So what else do you plan on doing up at the cabin?" Fox asked**_. "Well I dunno, Skiing. I remember a time when me & Miguel.."_**. She stopped a waveof sadness swept over her face. **_"Charity, I`m so sorry"_ **He began. **_"It`s okay"_** she said drying away a tear. **_"No it`s not_" **Fox said takeing her into his arms, and let her cry freely. Her rubbed her head, hopeing to make her feel better. Theresa looked in the mirror. She new Miguel loved Charity so much & as much as she wanted them back together. She could see her hurt her very badly. She cried into his chest till they stopped at a Mc Donalds for breakfast. Theresa & Noah got out of the car, and met up with the rest of the gang. **_"Are my eyes red?"_** Charity asked **"You look perfect"** Fox said brushing a tear away.**_ "Thanks for lying" _**she smiled.**_ "I`m not. Now come on. I am so in the mood for french toast"._** She smiled and nodded. They got out of the car adn went inside where everyone one else was in line.**_ "Hey Charity" _**Jessica said, turning around. She was about to ask what was wrong, but Fox shook his head to** 'no' **to tell her nto to ask. She gave a short nodd to show she underdtood. **_"hi Jess_**" she said takeing off her cap to let a pile of sunny curls fall on her shoulders. Fox`s mouth dropped for a moment, then he gulped. Charity was without a doubt the most gorgeous person her ever met. Jessica smiled at turned back. She new that Fox had a thing for her cousin. The thing was Charity never. When they all had had ordered they sat down at a big table. Everyone was so hungey that nobody spoke. **"That was great!"** Maggie exclaimed snuggleing into John**. "Yah it was, but we had better get going if we want to be there by 9"** Reese said standing up.**_ "Yah and you want to snuggle with Jess in the back, agian" _**John joked.**_ "Hey hands of my baby sister_**" Noah joked giving Reese a punch in the arms. Reese rubbed the spot and Jessica laughed. So they got milkshakes fr the road and headed out**_. "Charity do you wanna get in front with Fox"_** Noah asked his cousin when they reached the parking lot. **_"Yah" _**she answered knowing her cousin wanted to sit with Theresa.**__**

**_"Fox I`m sorry about getting your shrit wet"_** Charity blushed.**_ "That`s okay. It`s not very wet"_** He laughed. **_"I acted like such a baby" _**Charity moaned **_"I mean I only said his name". "Charity you were remembering. It`s okay to cry". "I guess"_** she said takeing a sip of her shake. 


	8. We Have Arrived, Suprises & holding hand...

* * *

  
**_"Wow this place is great!"_** Jessica cried walking into the large cabin. **_"I know" _**Charity sighed. **_"Thanks for letting us stay here Fox" _**Noah said slapping his back. **_"Hey i haven`t been up here sience I was a kid, I wantd to see the place". "I`m going to take a look upstairs"_** Charity said laying down her bag**_ "Anyone want to come"._** "I do" Fox answered "It`s been awhile". "Yah that`s the reason" Jessica whispered in Theresa`s ear. She laughed, & every one kind of stared. "Okay then.." Fox said in a werid way. Which made Theresa & Jessica laugh even harder.**_ "Let`s just go" _**Fox asked Charity.**_ "I agree" _**she said. She looked at Theresa & Jessica, and they laughed agian. When they were alf way up the lagrge stairs, they heard giggles. It was from upstairs. **_"What the..." _**Fox whispered. Charity`s eyes opened wide. There in front of them stood (or shall we sat sat) Ivy & Sam.** "Mother!"** Fox yelled.** "_Fox what are you doing here". "Charity"_** Her uncle exclaimed.** "What`s going on out there"** another voice asked.** "No"** Charity begged looking up at Fox. Out Walked Kay, And right behind her Miguel.** "Charity!" **he half asked **"Fox!".** Charity`s lip quivered and she bolted.** "Charity"** Fox & Miguel yelled at the same time. Charity ran down the stairs. **"Charity?" **Jessica asked as her cousin ran past her on the stairs. Her eyes flew out of there shocks when she saw her father & Ivy.** "Dad?**" she asked. Fox didn`t waste any time. He arnd own the stairs like a mad man, with Miguel Lopez Fizgerald right behind him. 

**_"Charity"_** Fox yelled **"It`s just me**". He had lost Miguel about 10 minutes ago. **"Charity" **he yelled agian**. "I`m here"** she answered stepping out behind a tree. "**Charity I was so worried"** he confessed. **"I`m fine"** she answered sadly. **"Your not"** he said takeing her into his arms. He held her tight, and never wanted to let go agian. **"I did it agian. I let it get to me"** she moaned. "**It`s alright. Your aloud to be sad**" he told her.** "I guess, but I must seem like a child to you". No, you seem like my best friend" **he informed her. She smiled **"i`m your best friend"."Of course"** he laughed **"Who did think was!". "I don`t know. You and Theresa seem close". "She`s my step Mom" **Fox exclaimed **"Well actually she is more like a sister to me". "Oh I see" **Charity answered blushing. "So** how about we forget Miguel. Go back get a pair of ski`s & make a day of it". "Fox I don`t know If I can stay there"** she admitted. **"I`ll tell you what" **he said takeing a hold of her hands** "We also own a smaller cabin just up there. We can stay there"** he said pointing a small cabin that would maybe fit the whole gang. **"Okay"** Charity smiled**. "I`ll tell the everyone about it. They can get there bags, and join us. You can wait here if you..". "I`m going back" **she stated. **"Okay"** Fox agreed. So they went back to the cabin, hand in hand 

Should Charity & Fox be 'together' or just stay friends?   



	9. Snow Angels, Hot Choclate, & Final Desti...

* * *

  
**"Charity" **was the frist thing she heard when they walked in.** "Miguel leave her alone" **Fox said before she could talk. She looked up at him thankfully.** "Please Charity you don`t understand"**. By that line, she was annoyed. **"No Miguel i understand perfectly. You say you love me".** She was cut of by Miguel** "I do". "Okay you do love me. Yet your here with Kay. I think I understand"**. Reese was standing nearby with Jessica crying into his chest **"I think we should go**" he pointed out. **"I agree" **Noah said. He looked angery and hurt.** "Let`s" **Fox said opening the door. He picked up his & Charity`s bag and took her outside **"I`ll tell the others in the car"** he whispered. **"Okay"** Charity nodded. Jessica ran to the car.** "Jess please"** Sam`s voice called. "**Wait let me explain. Noah! please". "Whatever Dad"** Noah said takeing Theresa`s hand. They piled in the cars. As they pulled out of the drive way Sam & Miguel ran after them. They igorned them. "**So much for a ski week" **Theresa sighed**. "Actually it ain`t over yet!. Noah drive up that hill & signal John to follow". "Why" **Noah questioned. **"Because we can go to our other cabin. It`s smaller but, better then nothen". "Great idea Fox"** Theresa said smiling. Noah agreeded. He stuck his hand out the window and pointed up, then sped up the hill. 

**"I think I`ll wait till tomorrow to go on the slopes"** Charity sighed sitting down. The other`s were all getting ready.** "I`ll stay with you" **Fox suggested. **"I don`t want you to have a bad time because of me" **Charity told him. **"I never have a bad time, when i`m with you" **He admitted. Charity smiled and leaned back into his arms. 

"Where going" Theresa cried picking up her coat and slipping it on. "Okay" Fox said entering the huge living room. **"Watch out for her, Fox. Mom said she won`t talk about him or cry or anything" **Noah said slipping his hand into Theresa`s. **"Yah, Charity is so innocent. She needs help sometimes"** John agreeded. **"Bye"** Charity said comeing into the room. They all stopped on the subject and said good bye.**'So whatta wanna do**" Fox asked as soon as they were gone. **"How about hot choclate and a movie"** Charity suggested**. "Sure"** Fox said **"I`ll find some movies". "I`ll make the hot choclate" **Charity agreeded. A few minutes later Fox appeared **"All I could find was 'A Walk To Remember" & "Final Destination". "That`s fine. We will have time to watch both. The hot choclates`s ready"."Great, Marsh mallow`s"** Fox asked. "Of course" she answerd with a smile. A few moments later they were settled in fromt of the fire with hot choclate and Marsh Mallow`s".** "What movie" **Fox asked."Dob`t matter" she answered. So he slipped **Final Destination **in, because it was more of a boyish movie. **"So what`s this about anways"** Charity asked, just as the plane blew up!. **"ahhhhhh"** she screamed, & fell back into Fox's arms. He smiled **"Scared!". "Never!" **answered softly. But she never moved out of his arms. When ever something scary happened she pushed her face into his chest. He smiled at her innocene. When the movie was over her said **" You know the sequel to this is at the theater`s right now". "Really! We have to go then"** she said. **"Really! I didn`t think you liked it much"** he laughed. **"i did"** she said puching his chest lightly. "So ready to watch the next one" he asked. **"In a minute. Hey look it`s snowing"** she pointed**. "Cool!"** Fox answered.** "You know, my favorite part of winter was always making snow angels". "What are they"** Fox laughed.** "You don`t know what a snow angel is**" Charity asked.**"Can`t say i do"** he admitted.** "Ohmigod!You don`t know what a snow angel is!"** Charity exclaimed.**"What`s the big deal"** Fox asked. **"Get dressed"** Charity ordered.** "What! Why? What About the movie?" **Fox asked.** "We`ll watch it later. Put on your coat and boot`s"** Charity said already in her coat. **"Okay but I don`t understand"** Fox sighed. A few minutes later they were out in the fresh air.** "Okay so what`s going on?"** he asked. **"Lie down"** she answered pointing to the ground. **"What?"** Fox asked surprised.** "I said lie down" **Charity smiled**."But...." **Fox began put Charity took his hand a pulled him to the ground. He brust out laughing "Are you crazy". "Yes she answered with a laugh. **"okay spread out, and move your arms and legs up and down". "Okay......"**. But he did what she asked.**"Now stand up" **she instrudcted. He gently jumped up, and then helpped Charity up.**"A snow angel"** she said pointing to where they had lane. He smiled and looked. There lay to perfect angels side by side. **"Wow!"** he sighed **"There cool". "Told yah"** she laughed **"Come on it`s freezeing out here". "Sure" **he answered. He looked her way and was soon greeted by a snow ball in the face. **"Your going to get it**" he warned**. "sure"** she answered already running towards the cabin. **"Haha" **he ran after her. He threw a snow ball and missed her**. "Wow rich boys got a bad aim"** she laughed and ran into the cabin. He sighed and ran in after her. They took of there snowy clothes and went back over to the fire.** "I have to say, i love snow angels to"** he laughed. She smiled softly at him. He saw that she had a snow flake on her face. **"You have a little snow right there"** he pointed.** "Where"** she giggled. "**Right there"** he answered moving closer and brushing it away. She looked into his eyes. There were so close. He gently moved in and kissed her lips softly. 


	10. walking in, popcorn ,& Angel Boy

  
**"Hey we're back" **Noah cried walking into the living room. Fox & Charity pulled away quickly. **"Woh didn't mean to interrupt something**" Noah laughed. **"that`s okay, i mean you interrupted anything**" Charity blushed. **"Hey guys"** Theresa said walking in. She saw Fox & Charity in front of the fire **"Maybe we shouldn`t have come back so soon, Noah" **She laughed.** "I..we....no it`s fine we were just going to watch A Walk To Remember"** Fox stammered."**We`ll join you**" Jessica said comeing in and ploping on the couch. **"i`ll go make some pop corn"** Charity said jumping up. **"And I`ll go get something to drink**" Fox said going after her.** "What did we miss?"** Reese asked confused. Noah looked away** "Noah Bennet What did you see'** Theresa squeiled tickeing his ribs. **"Nothen" **he answered running up stairs. **"Noah"** she cried running after him.   


**"I`m so sorry" ** Fox said as soon as he walked into the kitchen. Charity turned to look at him. Tears were pouring over her face. **"Oh Charity I didn`t mean to. I`m so sorry". "I`m not crying because of that. Well what your thinking anyways"** she sighed. **"Well why are you"** he asked confused. **"I wanted you to kiss me"** she confessed. **"What?" **Fox asked taken back. **"I've wanted to kiss you since the first night I saw you"** she confessed. **"But....Miguel?". "I love Miguel. But that`s over. I`ve felt an attaction to you for awhile, Fox". "well why didn`t you say anthing" **he asked. **"Because for you, your Fox Crane. Hot, Rich, and everyting a women wants in a man, So i figured I didn`t have a chance. And second I was marrying Miguel less then a month ago. I don`t want to move to fast"** Charity explained. Fox smiled "F**or one, you have a chance. A great chance. And second I`ll move as slow as you want". "Well in that case"** she smiled. They kissed agian.   


**"Hey guys we are putting on the movie"** Theresa said walking into the kitchen."Woh" she said stopping in her tracks. She walked in on a kiss. A frist?. "Oh I`m sorry" Theresa blushed. Charity & Fox pulled away **"Um......I got the drinks" **Fox stumbled picking up some pepsi cans. **"make mine a diet"** Theresa winked going back into the living room. "They have got to stop interrupting" Foc laughed. Charity slapped his arm, and went into the living room. Jessica was laying in Reese`s arms on the couch. Maggie was snuggled on John`s lap in the small couch. Noah & Theresa were a little away from Jess & Reese on the couch. "**Hey Chatity your wet, maybe you should change"** Maggie noticed. **"oh yah**" Charity said remembering her wet clothes** "Don`t start without me"** she yelled already hald way up the stairs. **"Fox your wet to" **John noticed. Fox`s mouth opened a little **"she tough me how to make snow angels"** he shrugged   


Charity ran a comb through her wet curls. She hauled off the wet purple sweater and tossed it on the floor. Her coat was so not water proof. She took a pale pink baby tee from her suit case, and hauled it on. Next she took off her stone colored pants and found her fav pale pink and purple pajama pants. They were pink and purple plaid with simmery lines going down the legs. She and Jessica, had picked them out just a little before Christimas. Lastly she took of her wet white socks and pulled on another pair. .** "Hurry"** A voice called. Soon Theresa was at her door **"I`m ready"** she laughed. **"Okay, hey what`s goin on between you and Fox. You make a cute couple". "Shut up Theresa"** Charity said in a nice way. Theresa smiled and headed back down stairs. She stood up and left the room. Just before she shut the door she went back in and put on a little lip stick, and eye shadow 

When Theresa and Charity came back downstairs, she looked around. "**Hey where are we going to sit". "Well looks like you and Fox have a nice cozy spot by the fire"** Jessica noticed with a laugh. Charity turned a bright shade of crimson. **"The floor"** Fox said pretending to be stuck up **"A crane on the floor. Please!""Come on Angel Boy" **Charity laughed takeing his hand **"You`ll sit right here on the Floor, beside me".** Jessica & Theresa looked at each other and mouthed 'angel boy?'.   



	11. Good Night, Girls, & Boys

**"You`ll sit right here on the Floor, beside me".** Jessica & Theresa looked at each other and mouthed 'angel boy?'.   


* * *

  
Charity dragged herself up to her bedroom, at 11. Everyone else were already in there bedrooms. Just as she turned to go into her bedroom,a hand pulled her back **"Good Night Charity" **Fox said. **"Good night Fox"** Charity smiled. He gently kissed her good night, and went off to his own bedroom. 

**"What did you guys do?**" Theresa asked as soon as Charity had gotten into bed. **"I though you were asleep"** Charity asked. **"Yah well whatever. What happened in 3 hours".** Charity sighed. Theresa giggled, and soon her lamb was on. She jumped out of bed and landed on Charity`s** "Tell me"**. Charity had to laugh, Theresa`s long black curls were tied on top of hre head in a pony tail, she had on a white tank top that said _'spoiled rotten, but gotta love me" _and bright red short-shorts **"Theresa is this what you wear to bed every night". "No i usually where a silky night gown and matching house coat, but anways. Tell me". "Well..."** Charity started. 

**"We started of watching Final Destion" **Fox explained to Noah, and Reese. 

**"Then we gotta a talking about about the snow, and how wonderful it looks when it`s falling"** Charity told Theresa and the newly arrived Jessica & Maggie.**"That is so sweet"** Maggie sighed rolling over on her stomach on Theresa`s bed. **"Sweet more like romantic"** Jessica commented. Charity blushed. 

**"Snow" **Noah laughed "**You started talking about Snow". "shut up"** Fox said **"She started it. Then she told me she loved makeing snow angels as a kid". "snow angels" **Reese laughed. 

**"Snow angels"** Jessica sighed **"I love snow angels". "me too**" Theresa agreed **"But how did that lead up to what I saw in the kitchen"."Kitchen?**" Jessica & Maggie asked. **"Wait wait" **Charity told them **"Then he said he didn`t even know what a snow angel is". "He didn` know what a snow angel was?"** Maggie asked suprised.** "Crane"** Jessica, Theresa, & Charity said at the same time.** "I think that`s a sin" **Jessica said. 

**You dork, you didn`t know what a snow angel is"** John laughed throwing a pillow at Fox. **"Crane"** Fox reminded.** "Oh yah forgot. Sorry dud" **John laughed. **"hey" **Fox laughed throwing it back. **"Anways how did that come to what I witnessed " Noah asked. "What did you witness"** Reese asked. 

**"So what happened next"** Theresa asked. **"well then I dragged him outside". "Outside, into the falling snow. I`m loving this more and more" **Theresa laughed.** "shut up"** Charity giggled. **" So then I made a snow angel for him".**

**"She made you a snow angel!" **Reese asked. **"Yes, and i think it was very sweet" **Fox commented 

**"And romantic"** Maggie laughed. Charity smiled** "Then he made one". "Really" **Theresa sighed **"Oh that little sweetie".** Charity laughed' **Then we had a small snow ball fight".**

**"Snow ball fight, way to go man"** Noah laughed hitting Fox`s shoulder. 

**"Then we ran inside, and took off our wet clothes, we sat by the fire to warm off. He told me I had some snow on my face. I couldn`t find it, so he moved in to brush it away"**

**Smooth move man"** Reese commented 

**"And then we kissed"** Charity sighed leaning back into a pile of pillows. 

**"Till Noah" **Fox said shooting him a look **"interrupted". "Sorry man"** Noah laughed. 

**"How romantic" **Maggie said runnong a brush through her long dirty blond hair. **"I know"******

**"Dude I think your in love"** Noah laughed hitting Foc on the back. 


	12. French Toast, Feelings, & Miguel

**"How romantic" **Maggie said running a brush through her long dirty blond hair. **"I know" **Charity answered 

**"Dude I think your in love"** Noah laughed hitting Fox on the back.   


* * *

  
Charity awoke the next morning, and rolled over to see Theresa`s face. **"Theresa" **She whispered **"Go to bed".** Theresa rolled over **"I can`t Maggie & Jess are sleeping like babies over there"**. Charity sighed and gently got out of bed. She slipped on her pale pink winnie the pooh house coat. She walked softly down the stairs. She saw a body, looking out the wondow. It sighed, and rubbed it`s hand through it`s hair. **"Good morning"** she said breaking the silence. The body turned around. It was Fox **"Good Morning"**. He smiled coyly "**So are we ventureing into the great outdoors today, or haveing another relaxing day inside". "Outside**" she laughed **"You don`t think I`m going to let you get out of making another snow angel with me do you". "I suppose not"** he said walking over to her** "So how about breakfast". 'Love some, how about I make some french toast". "Well that is Our Breakfast isn`t it"** He winked. She laughed and went into the kitchen. A little while later the wonderful sent swept through the house, and tempted Fox into the kitchen **"Ready?**" he asked. **"Yah**" She said sliding a piece of toast onto a huge stack** "For the gang" **she explained. **"Hey what`s that I smell"** A voice asked almost on cue.** "French toast"** Fox called with a laugh**. "Yummy, I just hope you didn`t make it"** Theresa said comeing into the kitchen. **"Well I never. This amazing cook did"** he said pointing to Charity. Her face turned a deep shade of red **"Shut up Fox"** she laughed. **"Well I'm serious" **He chuckled **"So when are we hitting the slopes". "When ever" **Theresa answered **"When we are done Charity`s great breakfast"** Fox suggested. Charity smiled at, the handsome blonde. **"Morning"** Noah yawned walking into the kitchen. He looked at Theresa and laughed **"Wow Theresa, you look hot". "so funny" **Theresa said hitting his ribs.** "hey" **he laughed sitting down. Theresa actually did look pretty for some one who just awoke. **"hey guys"** Jessica said comeing into the kitchen with Reese. **"So John & Maggie are the only ones left". "The get dish duty"** Fox suggested. **"No Fox you get dish duty because you are eating the most"** Charity smiled. **"Hey" **Fox laughed pulling her onto his lap as she walked by. They all smiled, as the pair flirted with each other. Fox held Charity on his lap, and held a fork, with a peice of French toast on it, up to her mouth. Charity opened her mouth and let him feed her a piece. Then Fox kissed the the white suger of her lips. _"_**You guys"** Jessica sighed **"Are so romantic".** Charity looked up, and relized what she was doing. **"I`m sorry"** She muttered and ran from the kitchen. Fox ran after her. **"She probably feels like she's cheating on Miguel" **Reese commented. **"well It's been almost 3 weeks, & I think her and Fox make a cute couple. I don't care if Miguel is my brother, Charity shouldn't be un happy, just because of Kay and the baby"** Theresa said sipping her orange juice. **"I agree"** Jessica said nodding her head** "I'm mean look at Miguel. He doesn't seem to un happy, at the cabin with Kay". "Yah"** Noah nodded **"I cant believe Dad was there will Ivy Crane!". "I know, Chief Bennit and your mother always seemed so happy"** Theresa commented.** "Yah well, every thing isn't as it seemed"** Jessica sighed. **"Jess, don't be sad. Maybe its for the better, I mean your mother seems happy to have David around"** Reese admitted.** "Thanks, I think" **Jessica laughed.** "No problem Babe"**Reese responded kissing the top if her head. Theresa laughed **"so still no sigh of Maggs and John. Where are they". "Well i`m here"** A voice said **"But as for John...".** **"Morning Maggie"** Theresa smiled **"Have a good sleep". "Shut up!"** Maggie warned nicely **"Remind me never to fall asleep in the same bed and Jessica Agian". "hey" **Jessica warrned. **"Sorry but you hog the bed, hun. I fell out a hundred times**". Jessica laughed **"So i like my space"**. Everyone laughed. **"So where Charity & Fox"** Maggie asked sitting down at the table. **"She ran off, and he went after her. After Jessica made a certin comment" **Noah teased. **"What is this pick on Jessica day"** Jessica asked. **"Well i think ashe`s beautiful, smart, cute......" **Reese began, but Noah cut him off **"Watch it"** he warned **"She is my sister". "Noah, shut up. Keep going Reese"** Jessica smiled. Reese smiled dorkly back at her. Just then a burst of cold air invated the cabin **"Hey what the hell?"** Maggie asked. Then John rushed in with his winter coat and track panst on. **"John where were you?"** Reese asked. **"I was out for a run, when guess who i cross path`s with". "I hope it wasn`t a cut ski bunny**" Maggie answered standing up. John smiled **"No it wasn`t".** Then his face grew serious agian **"Migiuel & Kay. They known we are still up here!"**. 

**"Charity" **Fox asked sitting down on the bed with her **"It`s okay". "I guess, but I don`t know. Maybe it`s to soon"**. **"Are you saying we are a mistake?"** Fox asked, his heart breaking. **"No.....Well....I love being with you. I love every minute we spend together. But I was getting married 2 weeks ago**" Charity sighed. **"I know, and that was the day I met you. The best day of my life. And it was 3 weeks ago"** he added. Charity smiled "**You are so wonderful, And I want to be with you. But I want to take this slow, and maybe you want some thing more". "No Charity, all I want is you!" **Fox admitted. Charity looked at him "**Okay, Fox. I want to be with you to!". "See, I'm hard to stay away from"** Fox flirted**. "Oh yah, a real babe magnet"** Charity laughed. **"Hey" **Fox laughed. He started to tickle her, and got her pined down to the bed. He stopped tickling her and looked into her eyes **"Your beautiful"** he whispered. She gulped **"thanks". **He moved down and kissed he slowly. Then he stood up, and helped her up** "Are you ready to go sking with the grand master". "Oh yes, great one"** she laughed **"Come on, get out. I have to get dressed". "I don`t mind" **he laughed. **"get out"** she said pushing him out threw the door. **"hey"** he yelled as she shut the door in his face. "**Is she mad"** Theresa asked comeing up the stairs, Noah behind her. "**No she`s just fooling around"** Fox laughed "**What`s up". "Miguel & kay, know we are here" Noah whispered. "What! Can`t he leave her alone"** Fox whispered harshly. "Fox" Noah warned "**John met up with them, when he was running. They are going skiing, now!". "Kay`s pregant!"** Fox pointed out. **"I know"** Theresa replied "**That could be very dangerous, for her and the baby**" "W**ell we`ll have to hope we don`t cross paths with them, Charity is in ther getting ready to go now. If Miguel comes near her I`ll kill him" **Fox said before stomping off to his room. **"I hope we don`t meet him" **Theresa said **"For Miguel`s sake"**. 

Sorry so short. Longer next time!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**__**


	13. Taking It Slow

**Hey Guys, it's been a long while, but anyway in the mood to write about one of my favorite dream couples!**

"Ready?" Charity asked coming down the stairs. 

"Yes" Fox answered. 

Fox smiled, at his girlfriend. She was so pretty. Not in a fake way through, in a natural angelic way. 

"Okay, so I've only skied once before and I'm hopeless " Charity smiled. 

"Don't worry I will help you" Fix winked. 

"Fox" Noah warned "She is my cousin, you had better treat her good". 

"Don't worry I will" Fox smiled wrapping his arm around Charity. 

"Don't worry, Noah!" Charity laughed "If he doesn't treat me like a queen, Ill beat him up". 

Noah laughed "I would love to see that". 

"So Would I!" Reese laughed. 

Fox shook his head with a smile "I don't think it'll come to that". 

"Let's go!" Theresa wined. 

"We are going" Noah laughed "chill out Theresa". 

"Shut up" Theresa frowned "Okay let's hit the slops" 

~*~*~* 

"Are you having fun?" Fox asked Charity later that day 

"Loads" Charity smiled "Thanks for teaching me how to ski, Fox". 

"Your welcome" Fox smiled "So how about we do something which I've been waiting all day to do". 

"Which is?" Charity asked. 

"Snow angels" Fox smiled "Of course". 

"Of course" Charity laughed "But aren't they kind of hard to do with ski's on?" 

"So we'll take them off" Fox pointed out. 

"How about we go back to the cabin. Dry off then go for a walk, and i promise you'll get your snow angels". 

"promise?" Fox asked. 

"Promise" Charity smiled giving him a quick kiss "Come on".   
~*~ 

Fox waited for Charity at the bottom of the stairs. 

"are you ready?" he asked. 

'Ready" she answered coming down the stairs. 

Her curly hair was still damp from skiing, and was pulled back in a pony tail. She wore a white fleece jacket and jeans. 

"Come on" Fox smiled, taking her glove clasped hand in his own. 

"I'm coming" she laughed as Fox dragged her from the cabin. 

"Charity?" A voice asked as they opened the door. 

"Miguel" Charity whispered. 

"What are you doing here?" Fox asked moving in front of Charity. 

"I'm here to see, Charity". 

"She doesn't want to see you!" Fox stated. 

"She can speak for herself" Miguel said crossing his arms. 

"Go away Miguel" Charity's soft voice asked "Please". 

"But i love you, Charity". 

"Could we please not start anything. I'm here with Fox and I'm having a wonderful time". 

Fox smiled. 

"What does Fox have that i don`t?....Okay wait a minutes don't answer that" Miguel sighed "He might have money but he will never be there like i was for you". 

"Miguel we are over" Charity sighed leaning into Fox "And I've moved on please do the same. But I`m sure you already have. Where is kay anyway?". 

"Charity....". 

"Were gone Miguel. Bye". 

She let Fox guide her onto the path leading to the woods "I'm sorry" he whispered. 

"It's fine" she lied, brushing away a tear. 

Fox turned and looked at her "No its not. I promise i`ll never let him hurt you again". 

"I'm okay, really Fox". 

Fox wrapped his arms around her small body "I care for you Charity. And i promise i`ll be there for you, for ever". 

"I believe you" Charity smiled "I know you'll never hurt me" 

'Do you still want to go for a walk?" he asked. 

"Yes, I promised you snow angels, and snow angels you shall receive".   
~*~ 

"What a fun day" Theresa exclaimed sitting down on the couch. 

Npah sat beside her and drapped his arm behind her on the back of the couch "It was wasn`t it!". 

Theresa smiled and snuggled into Noah "it could get better". 

Noah smiled and slowly moved closer to kiss her. It started soft and sweet but when they pulled away it had become hot "Maybe we should stop" Theresa whispered. 

"If you want to" Noah answered. 

"i don`t want to but i can`t rush into anything now". 

"I know" Noah agreed "So we`ll take it slow". 

"Slow" Theresa smiled.   
~*~*~ 

Charity and Fox walked into the cabin at 5 to the smell of warmth and food. 

"Who`s ah cookin?" Fox called. 

"me" Jessica stated sticking her head out the kitche door "And Maggie". 

"Where`s Theresa?" Charity asked. 

"On the phone with her mother and baby Ethan". 

"When i get dried off i`ll help you" Charity said taking off her coat, which was wet with snow. 

"No need, were almost done" Jessica repiled pulling her head back in. 

"Still got to get dried off, though" Charity stated and went up the stairs. 

Fox sat down on the couch next to Noah "What`s up man?" Fox asked. 

"This is it" Noah laughed "There isn`t a thing on tv, and all the girls are busy cooking, Reese is on the internet, and John is out chopping wood". 

"Chopping wood" Fox laughed. 

"I know" Noah smirked 'His an odd one, but he is my brother". 

"Did anyone tell him there is a shed full of wood outback?". 

"Nope" Noah laughed "And were not going to tell him". 

Fox and Noah were still laughing when Charity came back downstairs. 

"What are you guys laughing at?" She asked sitting between them. 

"Nothing" Noah smiled. 

"I`m sure" Charity smiled. 

"Guys, dinner is ready" Maggie called "Can someone get John". 

"John!" Fox and Noah exclaimed with a laugh at the same time. 

"What`s going on?" Charity asked agian. 

"Nothing, Noah go get your brother". 

"Sure thing" Noah said jogging to the door. 

"John! Dinner!"   



	14. When You Say Nothing At All

**Hey Guys, it's been a long while, but anyway in the mood to write about one of my favorite dream couples!**

After dinner they all sat around the living room. The tv blared some old movie, Maggie sat reading a book, Jessica and Reese played chess, Charity was braiding Theresa`s long black hair, Noah and John were talking about hockey, and Fox was strumming on a old guaiter. 

"Do you know how to play?" Charity asked. 

"I little bit. My roomate and boarding school was great! he taught me a song or two". 

"Could you play one?" Theresa asked. 

"I`m a little rusty" Fox sighed. 

"For me?" Charity smiled. 

"Anything for you" Fox smiled. 

Charity blushed, and went back to Theresa`s hair. Fox started to play and Charity knew right away what song it was. 

**"It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart**   
**Without saying a word, you light up the dark.**   
**Try as I may I could never explain**   
**What I hear when you don't say a thing**

**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me.**   
**There's a truth in your eyes, saying you'll never leave me.**   
**The touch of your hand, says you'll catch me wherever ever I fall.**   
**Now, you say it best when you say nothing at all.**" Fox sang his voice deep and beatiful. 

He stalled when it camw time for the next set of words, but Charity opened her mouth and the words came rushing back to her from when her mother sand it to her as a little girl. It was her parents wedding song! (Say it was a really old song!") 

**"All day long I can hear people talking out loud**   
**But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd.**   
**Try as the may, they could never define,**   
**What's being said between your heart and mine.**

**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me.**   
**There's a truth in your eyes, saying you'll never leave me.**   
**A touch of your hand, says you'll catch me if ever I fall.**   
**Yeah, you say it best when you say nothing at all.........**." 

"That was beatiful you guys" Theresa sighed when it as ovre "Charity i never knew you had such a great voice!". 

"Nither didi i!" Jessica exclaimed "You should have sang for us before!". 

Charity blushed "I`m not that good, you guys". 

"Yes, you are" Fox said softly "You are a beatiful singer Charity". 

"You can`t say much, Fox your voice is amazing". 

"I mus agree with her there" Maggie spoke up "You both havean amazing talent". 

"Thanks" They both said. 

"Can you sing another song?" Noah asked "Please Charity". 

"I don`t know....." Charity sighed. 

"I do, and you going to" Theresa laughed "Now!". 

"What othre song can you play?" Jessica asked Fox. 

"Um i think it`s called......actually i don`t even remember the name of it" Fox laughed 'Sorry guys". 

"That`s fine" Jessica stated "But Charity you have to sing something else with or without music". 

"Wow guys i don`t know" Charity said agian. 

"I played and sang and now it`s your turn" 

"Fine" Charity smiled "okay here goes...". 

**"There is a song thats inside of my soul,**   
**It's the one that I've tried to write**   
**Over and over again...**   
**I'm awake in the infinite hope,**   
**But you sing to me**   
**Over and over and over again******

**(Chorus)**   
**So I lay my head back down,**   
**And I lift my hands and pray**   
**To be only yours,**   
**I pray to be only yours...**   
**I know now your my only hope******

**Sing to me the song of the stars**   
**Of your galaxy dancing,**   
**And laughing and laughing again...**   
**When it feels like my dreams are so far,**   
**Sing to me of the plans that you have for me,**   
**over and over again******

**(Chorus)**   
**So I lay my head back down,**   
**And I lift my hands and pray**   
**To be only yours,**   
**I pray to be only yours...**   
**I know now your my only hope******

**I give you my destiny.**   
**I'm giving you all of me.**   
**I want your symphony,**   
**Singing in all that I am**   
**At the top of my lungs,**   
**I'm giving it all******

**So I lay my head back down,**   
**And I lift my hands and pray**   
**To be only yours,**   
**I pray to be only yours...**   
**I pray to be only yours...**   
**I know now your my only hope".******

"Wow!" Fox exclaimed when she was finshed "Charity your amazing" 

"Thanks" she whispered looking down. 

"You have some real talent" Theresa smiled "Did you ever think of becoming a real singer?" 

"No! No way!" Charity exclaimed "Never!". 

"Why?" Theresa asked taken back. 

"Never" she whispered closing her eyes "Sorry to snap Theresa but i can never be a singer". 

"Charity are you okay?" Fox asked. 

Tears came to Charity`s eyes "I`m sorry". She ran up the stairs, Fox following after her.**__**

**_What`s wrong with Charity! Review and you`ll find out sooner!_****__**

**_Song Credits: "When you say nothing at all"._**   
**_ "Only Hope!"_**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
